


Because We Are a Family

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: Family Christmas dinner at the Danvers sisters' place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part seven of 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge. 
> 
> Let's just pretend Kara and James never broke up for a while, okay? They're meant to be together.
> 
> Enjoy.

There was a knock on the door. Kara, with her superpowers, heard it before anyone else did, so she scurried to open it with a notice to the others, “I’ve got it!”

She swung the door open. In the hallway, there stood Jimmy Olsen with a colourful bouquet of flowers (roses, tulips, lilies, gerberas, carnations, ferns to border it) in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other, as though they did not have one in the fridge already. 

“Hey, Kara,” he smiled. “Merry Christmas!” 

“James! Come on in!” Her mouth spread into a wide smile the moment she saw her boyfriend. She completely forgot she was mad at him for he was late. “And let me help you with this.”

She reached for the bottle, but James handed her the bouquet instead. “These are for you, Kara,” he said, and she blushed, even despite she knew there was no reason for blushing. They dated for months, now.

She brought the flowers to her nose, and smelled. Her sensitive nose breathed in the unique fragrances caressing all of her senses, scented and recognised them all, brought up another smile that made her eyes sparkle like the Christmas tree standing in the living room. 

She looked up, looked him in the eye. “Thank you, James, they are beautiful.”

He leant for a quick kiss on the lips. 

Then, James finally closed the door (decorated by a wreath made of fir needles, oranges, holly, and fake rime at the tips of the needles), took off is coat, and came to welcome Alex, Winn, Mon-El, J’onn, and Kara’s mother. He has been worried about his belated arrival, yet having seen the group, he found out there still was one person missing.

Maggie. Alex was worried. She glanced at the large clock on the wall nervously. 

Christmas dinner was a crucial point in their relationship. They were… making it official, by which they made Alex’s orientation official in front of the people closest to her as well. Her family knew – but their friends did not, not yet. 

James gave the still cold and dewy bottle to Mrs Danvers, who expressed her thanks and put it in the refrigerator so the sparkling yellow beverage wouldn’t get tepid in the room before it will have been drunk. 

Kara found a vase for the flowers, poured water in it, and put the bouquet on the table, between two lit star-shaped candles. 

The turkey was almost ready. The decorations glistened in the blinking Christmas lights, and the tree was nearly overflowing with presents. But…

“Do you know where Maggie is?” Kara asked her sister silently as she approached her. “Did she say anything…?”

“I don’t know. I tried to call her, but she’s not answering,” replied Alex with anxious tinge in her voice and a frown. She pulled out her mobile again. No missed calls or texts. 

“Could she be working on a case she hasn’t told you about?” Kara wondered. She glanced at the men helping their mother with final preps for the dinner. 

“Perhaps,” Alex hesitated. “As for aliens, there is nothing the DEO wouldn’t be aware of. But what if she—?”

“Don’t worry, Alex, she’ll come,” she tried to comfort her with a hand on her shoulder and a sincere smile. “I know she will. And besides, what do I have my hearing for?” 

Kara got an idea. If there were a fortuitous event for NCPD to intervene in, she would have found out by sirens or alarms or even the sounds of bullets flying through the air in high speed. She crossed the room, opened the balcony door, and walked outside. She listened.

Mostly, she could hear people in their homes, television programmes, riding cars, the usual rush of National City traffic. There were animal sounds too, in the background, and the perpetual hum of electricity, factories, working people. And behind that, Kara heard the familiar screeching of police hooters. 

It was insignificant, though. Just one car alone in the outskirts of the city, chasing after a petty thief or someone like that. There was no danger, for once. It was Christmas, the time of peace and miracles, after all. 

“Nothing. No case of emergency,” she reported. The others have begun to worry as well, seeing her look out for whatever she was looking for at the balcony. They inevitably thought Supergirl mode meant trouble and danger approaching. 

But then she said it was no case of emergency, which was a good omen. However, something was definitely going on, and it probably involved Alex’s detective friend who still has not come yet. 

“What’s going on? Can we eat dinner already?” Mon-El chimed in with another one of his wannabe innocent and relieving comments confirmed by a loud growl of his insatiate stomach.

“No, we have to wait for our friend Maggie to arrive and then we can eat dinner,” Winn explained patiently, although he was starving as well. 

“Oh.” 

James pulled the turkey from the oven, and a cloud of steam and spicy scent of roast escaped it. The kitchen smelled wonderfully, like Christmas and tranquillity. Kara thought he looked truly great in a white shirt tight against his muscular form and striped oven gloves. 

Then she caught the sound of steps on the stairs that could only belong to one person walking to one place.

“And we don’t have to wait for much longer, because she’s coming!” she said enthusiastically. She and everyone else had to pretend they did not know about it and not walk to the door to open for her early. Maggie still did not know Kara was Supergirl. 

Alex needed to smile at the mere mention of her girlfriend, and more at the fact she was all right, late probably because of the traffic. She was relieved. 

More so when she heard four firm knocks. Kara wanted to go open as she has every time, but Alex stopped her. She was the one to greet Maggie Sawyer. 

It was her flat too.

When she saw her standing in the doorway, dressed in an actual fucking dress and beaming widely with that adorable smile of hers, Alex’s knees suddenly felt so weak, and her heart stuttered. 

“Maggie—you look stunning,” she complimented her gorgeous appearance, almost unable to speak. She could say nothing more, though, and she could do nothing more than to give her a hug, although all she wished for was to pull her in for a deep kiss. 

“So do you, beauty,” Maggie whispered as she held Alex, dressed in a simple deep blue dress herself, close. Her hands were full of paper bags clinging to Alex’s back; some of them were sharp enough to hurt. “Apologies I’m late, I had to investigate few stores for selling the perfect late minute presents.”

That was to everyone, not just her. 

Alex pulled away before the hug was awkwardly long for friends. She told her to put her presents to the others, and Kara and everyone else wished her merry Christmas and welcomed her to the family. 

Because that was what they were, a family of aliens and agents and reporters and life saviours. 

It was drawing near eight. Time to eat. Time to celebrate. Time to enjoy being in the presence of one’s closest, with no evil extraterrestrial life forms threatening to destroy Earth or enslave its inhabitants.

J’onn took the turkey. Winn took the potatoes and vegetables. Mon-El took the two fruit pies, trying hard not to taste them; he was sure they were the most delicious thing of it all, and wanted to know. James took the drinks, Kara and Mother the glasses. They put all the food on the festively set table, and took their assigned seats.

Mrs Danvers and J’onn sat in the honourable front chairs, while the two couples and Winn with Mon-El (Mike for the evening) occupied the central seats, always vis-à-vis each other. Mrs Danvers carved the turkey, and everyone took a piece, just as a dollop of vegetables. 

Before they got down to eating the dinner, there was a toast, just like on Thanksgiving. They did not say what they were thankful for but what they hoped of 2017 to bring. Everyone had one New Year’s resolution to pronounce, and after that, time for a carol came.

But before singing the song, Alex had something to say.

And they listened to every word, this time with no interruptions. If she weren’t sure about something before, now she gained confidence with every word spoken, especially with the support of Kara and Mother. 

At the end of her speech, Maggie said they finally could kiss under the mistletoe just like James and Kara did every time they found themselves beneath it, and everyone laughed. 

It was not that hard, after all. Alex was and always will be a part of the family, no matter what. They accepted her, who she was, the relationship between her and Maggie. Because sometimes girls like girls and it’s okay. It’s beautiful. 

The eight people sang _Good King Wenceslas_ (seven, actually; Mon-El wasn’t familiar with the lyrics) as if nothing happened, toasted, and cut the roast turkey. It was delicious as ever. 

When the bird was gone, all vegetables were gone, and the pies were gone, resting in their stomachs in a pool of champagne, the two women stood by their promise and shared a long, desired kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Do Xmas dinners even look like this? I have no idea.


End file.
